HM: It's Our Time
by Akidda
Summary: Well these stories that I want to do based on the bachelors were all supposed to be short stories with just a few chapters, it turns out that I got the better of myself with this OwenXMC Story! It rated T because of suggestive content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aftermath

I sat staring out at the ocean's pace from my steps as my chin rested in my hands gently. The smell of the summer ocean air was cast against my tan skin as it kissed it gently, and a frown resting on my features as I sat thinking about the events that had occurred today. It had been a long hard road, about two and a half years worth of my time on this island. I had worked hard to befriend every person, every animal just to revive the Harvest Goddess Tree. I know that I should have felt happier but deep down I was saddened by all this. I had worked hard all this time, I had originally come here to start my life over and do something different, but I got curious, it's not a good habit of mine, but I did. I wanted to help revive the island and make it a great place again, and I did. I was happy but… I was also alone as I stared out at the ocean. I had seen marriages between my many friends I saw their kids… I saw their happiness and I was jealous of them because I had spent all my time not focusing on that.

"I suppose it's what I get for being nice… now I get to be alone…" I murmured in a low tone as I took a sip of milk. The sun was setting below the ocean's surface as one of my cows gave a long moo. "Okay… okay time for bed guys, it's been a long day." I smiled slightly brushing my brown hair from my face as I stood. I always did get along better with animals then I did with people… go figure.

After the animals were all put away, I stood in my purple spring/summer clothes I had gotten about a year ago now looking out at the sunset again. It was beautiful… and I longed to enjoy it with someone… but not tonight, tonight I would get into my soft white double bed and sleep alone.

_I had been haunted by this same dream for a while now as I stood walking slowly in a dark land looking all around with a confused gaze seeking out something I didn't know about, looking restlessly into the darkness for this… thing that I couldn't find. Suddenly I would feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me gently giving me a bear hug from behind, but… when I'd turn around to with a joyous smile on my features… I'd always wake up…_  
I sat straight up breathing heavily as I looked around, I wasn't scared or anything but my heart would always race as I waited to see who it was behind me.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" I screamed in a loud tone as I beat my fist against the mattress before laying back down and giving a defeated sigh as I ran my hands through my brown hair sighing softly as I glanced at the wall clock groaning as it chimed 2:30 am. "Goddess help me… this isn't fair." I murmured gently closing my eyes in an attempt to drift off to sleep.

I was groggy eyed the next day as I made my way to the mines. Thankfully I had finished my chores before being tired really sunk in, I had stopped to grab some wakeup medicine from Jin but it hadn't taken effect yet as I gave a yawn trudging towards Ganache Mine. It was a good day to do it, I just wish I was more awake. With my hammer slung over my shoulder I walked giving a loud yawn as I went making my way past Ramsey's Blacksmith. As I went I felt my small frame run into another bigger frame. "Oof!" I grunted looking up as I blinked my eyes only to be met with Owen looking down at me curiously.

"Hey Jewels carful there, don't go losing your mind while carrying that thing." He looked down at me with a smile as I blinked my eyes up at him. That ridiculous nickname he had given me always made me smile. I wasn't sure how he got Jewels out of Juliet but I didn't let it bother me actually it was cute at times.

"Yeah no worries Owen, just a little tired right now. I didn't sleep so well. But still the day goes on right?" I gave a shrug of my shoulders and issued a slight smile his way as he tilted his head looking down at me.

"That's no good, as your friend I can't let you go down into the mines like that it's not safe and you could get hurt." He chided gently as I gave a small groan and looked at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Owen was so ridiculously stubborn sometimes that it got to me.

"Oh common it's not like I'm going to hurt myself or anything! I'm a very observant person Owen!" I tried to keep myself calm as my frustrated tone emerged. I drew back however as he looked at me with his calm and serene gaze. For whatever reason he always unnerved me with that look he was casting my way. I had a strange feeling there was something deeper just below the surface. "Erm…" I stuttered slightly looking for something to say before giving a slight sigh and frowning slightly angry as I started towards Praline Forest before freezing as I felt a strong hand gently grip my wrist causing me to turn as I blinked with wide eyes at him.

"Hey, before you go why don't you come in for some coffee or something to wake you up, it's still early." He offered tilting his head as he gave a small smile. I inhaled sharply as I glanced up at Owen, feeling my heart give a hard thud in my chest.

"I… I just stopped by the clinic and got myself some Wake Up Medicine, I don't want to cause any bad effects by drinking coffee…" I responded in what sounded like a timid voice. I was surprised myself by the tone as I looked up at him feeling my cheeks grow slightly red.

"It shouldn't do anything to you. I know Uncle Ramsey's combined them before and he's… well he's himself." Owen gave a light chuckle as he led me inside. I walked with him as the bell over the door jingled slightly. Looking over I saw Chole's orange hair just behind the counter and Ramsey who stood next to her. I smiled brightly to the elder man and bowed gently.

"Good morning sir." I said with a smile in my tone before looking up to Ramsey as he issued a smile back and bowed his head slightly.

"Good morning Juliet, I hope it's treating you well." He spoke in a gruff tone as he turned back to the tools he was working on. "The ax you wanted is just about done."

"Thanks so much, that thing's needed to be fixed up for a while. I appreciate it much." I said casting him a small smile as Owen led me into the kitchen. I sat down putting my hammer up against the wall as I crossed my arms and rested my chin in them looking as Owen moved around the kitchen getting together the coffee.

Soon I found myself sitting across from him gently sipping my coffee in a slightly uneasy way. My first thought was to smack myself. Why on earth was I nervous because of Owen? I glanced up at him only to receive a small smile as I looked back down.

"Just out of curiosity… what are you doing on Friday?" He broke the silence tilting his head curiously at me. I blinked my eyes looking up at him and shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary really… I have chores to do, maybe mining or fishing but nothing different…" I responded before taking a small sip of the coffee

"Did you want to go to the firefly festival with me?" as soon as those words left his mouth I gave a startled snort wincing in pain as the coffee shot up into my nose. Blinking back the tears I looked at him with a dumbfounded gaze.

"Wh-what?" I asked in a meek tone looking at him as I did.

"The Firefly festival… it's on Friday… I just wanted to know if you'd go with me… since you have no big plans or anything…" He looked at me a bit shyly as I swallowed the coffee and grew silent.

"A-alright… I mean I don't know how much fun I'll be… all this hard work sometimes wears me down you know…" I responded in a low tone pushing the coffee away, deciding that I had drank enough for the time being as I felt my hands begin to tremble gently, in all honesty I couldn't be sure if it was from the coffee or from the shock of the question. I guess I had never thought about Owen in a romantic way before… then again I hadn't had time to think about ANYONE in that kind of way before.

"O-okay… then I'll drop by your farm about 6 so we can walk to Caramel Falls together… does that sound like a good plan?" I heard him speak. It sounded like Owen was both excited and nervous about the answer. Looking up I saw the handsome smile on his features and… I couldn't help but smile too before glancing away shyly. Normally I'm not a shy kind of person but I could feel my heart fluttering slightly under his gaze. Looking up at the clock I sighed and then shot him an annoyed look.

"You kept me too long, I won't have time to go to the mines now, and I have too many other errands to run." I spoke in an accusing tone as he looked at me and gave a slight laugh that seemed to fill the entire room.

"Well it looks like my plan to keep you busy so you didn't hurt yourself worked." He cast me a wide grin as he stood and I stood. Walking to the door he paused me with a large but gentle hand. "So Friday at six… right?" he said in a low tone as his brown eyes gazed at me deeply. I swallowed hard and gave a nod.

"Yeah… I'll see you then Owen… thanks." I felt so stupid… but I couldn't think of another way to end the conversation as I walked out the door.

"FINALLY!" Chole's voice came from beyond the door just before I shut it. I found myself issuing a small smile as I chuckled lightly and headed back home to drop off my hammer then take care of those errands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Festival Lights

I stood in the field on Friday wiping the sweat from my brow as I finished up the farm chores for the day, watching as the cows toddled off into the barn, while the chickens clucked and pecked at the ground as they made their way into the coop. The sun was slowly beginning to set when I looked at my watch and let out a gasp as I bolted to the house. It was 5:50 now; I had ten minutes to at least look presentable for this thing. I mean I did care that Owen asked me to go with him, but I had farm work too. I was in and out of the shower and dressed within those ten minutes, it had to be the quickest I've ever moved after working on the farm all day. Just as I was brushing out my damp hair I heard a knock on my door. Looking at myself I winced slightly in disapproval but I knew it was better than ten minutes ago.

I opened the door looking at Owen who looked taken aback by the choice of clothing. I was wearing a sunshine yellow dress that came down to my knees with a white belt wrapped around the middle while the neckline hung low on me, on my feet were a pair of white slip on shoes that went well with the dress, as I stood there feeling my cheeks warm slightly at his expression. "S-so are we going or not?" I asked scratching my head slightly as I avoided his gaze

"Yeah…Yeah! Let's get going before it gets dark." He pushed down the surprised expression and replaced it with a grin as he held out his hand for mine. I took hold of it and felt sudden security wash over me. A warm feeling bubbled in me as he held my hand in his. Looking up at him in surprise I saw him tilt his head in curiosity. Pushing down the feeling I stepped off of the small porch and walked side by side with Owen as we made our way to Caramel Falls. I noticed out of the corner of my eye as he glanced over at me a bit uncomfortably. I wondered why he was uncomfortable… maybe it was my clothes normally I was only ever seen in my work clothes that this probably was very weird for him. "You… you look really nice in a dress. It's the first time I've ever seen you in one." He commented as I watched his cheeks flush a slight pink. I smiled and gave a soft snicker.

"Well if you haven't noticed, it's hard to work on a farm in a dress; it's a bit more… exposing then the normal clothes. Besides if I wore dresses more often it wouldn't be such a treat to see me in one." I was trying to make him feel a little more comfortable about being around me when I looked different. Listening as he let out a laugh I smiled glad it had worked.

"I suppose so. T-to be honest it's a nice treat. You look great." He stuttered slightly and I felt the smile pull wider on my lips.

"Thanks Owen, I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate for a… festival." I forced out the last word not wanting him to know I really thought of this as a date. I hadn't been on one of those for some time; it was a little scary to think I might be on one now. I watched as he reached out offering his hand, hesitantly I took it letting him hold it gently in his grip.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the falls, we watched as night fell just after our arrival. Sitting down on the blanket Owen had brought along we watched as the little fireflies began to light up the night. I blinked my eyes in surprise at the beauty, kind of sad that I had missed this for the last two years because I didn't want to come alone. "It's wonderful…" I murmured softly watching as the night began to fill with gentle blinking lights.

"It really is… did you know that tonight is the night they go out seeking partners? That's why it's so special of a night, you can see fireflies anytime but tonight there are thousands out." Owen spoke in a low tone so as not to frighten off the bugs. I cast a quick look his way and felt my cheeks warm slightly as I listened to the quiet night appreciate the little bugs efforts to find someone for the rest of their lives. The whole couple thing was starting to get to me as I felt my eyes tear up slightly. It was just like all my friends who had found their special someone but I was still searching high and low for mine. But… I didn't want Owen to know that I was upset, he had brought me here to have a good time, so I smiled through the sadness and watched the fireflies as I leaned forward resting my arms on my knees. Blinking my eyes I pulled back slightly as a firefly landed on the tip of my nose. I looked at it cross eyed as I watched the little bug as best as I could, listening as Owen stifled his laughter.

"It looks like you've made a friend Juliet." He commented with a smile as we watched the bug take flight and hover around my head.

"Heh, yeah that's what it looks like. Maybe it wants me to be its partner?" I chuckled softly as I watched the bug.

"Well… it can't because I saw you first." That snapped me out of my saddened state as I looked over at Owen in pure shock at the confession.

"Wha…" I looked at him as he realized what he said and blushed darkly in the night.

"I mean you are here at the festival with me after all, I did ask you here first." He corrected the sentence, and I felt disappointed at the correction

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm not going to run off with a bug after you asked me here. I promise." I commented giving a slight smile as I watched the bug disappear into the night. I felt my eyes starting to grow heavy as I gave a soft yawn. Laying back on the blanket with the intention of just resting for a moment before telling Owen I wanted to go home, however my heavy lids slowly closed as I felt sleep cover me like a warm blanket.

After that moment I remember nothing, except that the dream I'd been having the past couple of nights never came to disturb me. As my eyes slowly fluttered open I frowned slightly, it didn't feel like I had gotten into my pajamas, these clothes weren't right. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes as the dawn's light filtered into my window. It was then that I realized I was clutching something in my right hand. Looking down I felt my body go into shock. I held Owen's scarf in that hand as its fabric moved gently with each movement I made. Last night started to come to mind as I looked at myself now, I saw that I wore the same dress from last night while my shoes sat by the door, the only problem… I don't remember getting home, and why was I clutching Owen's scarf in my hand. Putting my free hand against my forehead I tried to remember last night, the last thing I could remember clearly was laying on the blanket to rest for just a minute… after that there was nothing. "Crap…"I muttered softly realizing that I must've fallen asleep and that meant the only way I got home was… "Owen…" I murmured feeling my cheeks heat up as I jumped out of bed and changed. I knew there were other things to do but he was first on the list after I finished my chores. Darting around quickly I half finished my chores knowing that I would have time to take care of what I didn't do later. Tossing the tools into their box I darted out my front door and ran to the blacksmith's.

By the time I got there I was panting heavily tired from the nonstop run as I made my way there. Placing my hands on my knees I panted as I tried to get my breath. "Hmm, hey Jewels you okay?" I heard his voice ring out in front of me as I felt my face turn even redder after the run. Looking up at him I swallowed hard and nodded as I stood straight up. Looking down again I avoided his gaze as I pulled the scarf out for him. "S-sorry about last night… I don't know what h-happened… I mean I didn't mean to fall asleep…I…um… anyways h-here this was back at my house Ithought youdwantitback!" I finished the last of the sentence in a jumble of words that probably couldn't be made out to well as I held the scarf out in my palms before stealing a glance at him. I was mostly ashamed of the place I called home. Granted I had the money to upgrade it again, but I kind of liked my little one room house, although for most people it probably didn't seem all that good. I mean I've heard that you can tell things about a person by what kind of house they have. I watched as he gave a light laugh and took the scarf back.

"You seemed attached to the thing, I just couldn't take it from you." He said taking the scarf back with a smile, "You did look tired, but don't worry about it Jewels I understand. Sometimes it just gets so hard to keep your eyes open… you hungry?" Owen smiled at me as I remained silent. Giving a small nod of my head I looked at him. Feeling one of his big gentle hands placed on the small of my back as he lead me in I felt chills crawl through my body as we walked into the shop. Ramsey was busily working on something for someone while Mira stood quietly explaining something to Julius, and Chloe was nowhere in sight, I was kind of grateful for that since I knew she would have started talking about last night. As he gently put me in to the seat I listened as the food began to cook. It wasn't long before I had a big plate of food sitting in front of me.

I looked up at him with a meek smile. "'S a lot of food… I dunno if I can eat it all…" I spoke in a low tone as Owen looked at me and grinned.

"Well that's why you get tired so easily! This isn't that much Juliet, just try to eat it all and you'll see why later when you're still full of energy." He chuckled taking a sip of his coffee as I started to nibble on the food, it seemed like there was a lot there but maybe that was because I was used to smaller portions.

"Uhg…" I murmured later as the food was all gone and I felt like I was over full as I leaned on his table looking at him as he chuckled.

"Trust me; you'll feel so much better later, you won't believe it. I bet you'll be over for breakfast more often." He gave a small laugh, I gave him a sharp glare but in the end couldn't help but give a small chuckle as well, and standing to my feet I stretched knowing that I would have to walk home now.

"I better get going, I only did like half my work so that I could get out here before you went into the mines. So… thanks again for well last night and this morning. I appreciate everything Owen." I said in a low tone giving him a wave as I made my way towards the door. I froze in my tracks however when I felt one of his hands gently grip my wrist as I turned to look at him. I wasn't aware how close he was until now as I stood there looking up to blink at him as he gently placed the scarf back in my hand.

"I've got plenty of other ones… why don't you keep this one, if you ever decide to wear that dress again it'll go good with it." He spoke in a low tone as I blinked my eyes at him gently nibbling on my lower lip as I nodded. Before I could stop it my eyes flickered gently to his lips before back up to his eyes, silently I wondered how they would feel against mine, and then I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing. It was one date… it didn't mean anything.

"O-okay… thanks Owen, for… for everything." I murmured in a small voice as I turned on my heels and darted way feeling my hand slip from his as I left the Blacksmiths in a hurry so that my mind wouldn't keep buzzing angrily at me as I attempted to ignore it. "Alright… get your head back in the game, it's time to get back to work, you can't let some guy turn your world upside down." I scolded myself as I began to half jog back to the farm to finish up work.


	3. Chapter 3

Editor's Note: Just a quick little note. Thank you for the reviews I would reply to them personally if I actually knew how to reply on here. I'm a little new to this website, so I'm still learning. Thank you again!

Chapter 3: Night Out

I stretched upwards and gave a slight yawn as I made my way into town. It wasn't often that I made my way into town to enjoy just a night out but tonight I felt as if it was deserved, I hadn't been out for weeks after all. Pausing just outside of the inn I stared at it, debating with myself whether or not to go in. I could always go out to the docks and hang out there. Shrugging my shoulders I frowned at my own thoughts. How often did I go in there and have a good time? Not enough to even bother counting.

Pushing open the door I walked into the inn, which was busier then what I remembered since the last time I had been here. Casting my gaze around quickly to see who was there, I saw Selena, no surprise as she danced on the stairs while Luke drooled over her. Chase stood behind the counter with Hayden while Kathy waited and cleaned tables. Calvin sat off by himself at one of the tables, and to my surprise I didn't see Owen there tonight. Not wanting to admit my disappointment I sat down at the table as Kathy walked over. "Hiya Juliet! What can I get you?" I looked up taking note that her eyes didn't match the friendliness of her voice. They were a bit frosty as they looked at me; I suppose it would be because she knew I was hanging out with Owen lately.

"Can I get a blueberry cocktail please?" I murmured politely looking directly at her trying to ignore the chill in her stare. As she gave a nod and wandered over to Hayden to get the drink I exhaled deeply and glanced at Calvin who was finishing off what looked to be his third cocktail. Blinking my eyes I noticed him staring at me and gave a slight smile nodding my head at him as he returned the gesture. I tried not to notice but it seemed that Calvin's eyes never left me after that.

Running my hand through my hair as I finished off my second drink of the night I closed my eyes for just a second. "So what's someone like you doing out here all alone?" it was a smooth velvety voice that spoke to me. I froze for a second before opening up my eyes and coming face to face with Calvin who stood in front of me now holding his hat as his eyes shimmered gently in the light.

"Erm… just enjoying a night out to be honest. I don't normally do that with anyone except for myself." I responded feeling my cheeks warm slightly. He was one of those guys I couldn't help but notice when he first moved here… and we had gotten along pretty well I thought it would work out between us but then… Phoebe returned from the main land. I knew Calvin was looking right through me and to her once that happened. It didn't stop me from being friends with either of them… but I will say it probably stopped me from trying for guys after that. Although from what I knew… they hadn't gotten married, I figured I would have at least been invited if they did. "How's Phoebe doing Cal?" I asked politely as I looked up at him. I wasn't drunk, not even close, those few drinks were enough to at least get me talking though, which was good for me once in a while.

"She's… doing alright. I haven't really talked to her lately. Phoebe get's so caught up in her work sometimes I don't see her for weeks." He chuckled slightly, I could tell that he didn't really want to talk about her, something must've been wrong between them… then again I shouldn't assume things like that. "How are you doing Juliet? I haven't heard much about you since the Harvest Goddess returned." He commented sitting down next to me. I felt my heart pause in mid beat as I recalled this similar scene years ago… I knew I shouldn't have let him sit down… something was going to happen, and with Cal being who he was I knew I wouldn't stop it.

"_You're being selfish! He's not yours and you know it!"_ A little voice snapped inside of my head as I cringed inwardly in acknowledgement. "I've just been around. Just because I helped her doesn't mean she's going to let my crops grow without tending to them. I've got to keep income somehow." I gave a slight smile as I looked at him wishing that I had a few more drinks in me so that I wouldn't feel guilty being around the guy.

"I suppose that's true. Probably explains why I haven't seen you at the mines lately either, well we all need to keep busy some way. Hey Kathy, one more drink for each of us please, on me." He gently tapped her arm as she went past. She looked at him and gave a nod, thinking that I didn't see her eyes slide over in my general direction quickly before she departed, only to return moments later with the two drinks in hand. Lifting his glass he looked to me with his lopsided grin. "Cheers."

"What are we toasting to?" I asked tilting my head slightly as I lifted the glass to meet his in a gentle chime

"Good health, good fortune and good friends." He murmured in a low tone before gently tipping his glass back against his lips. I did the same feeling the blueberry liquor slide down my throat. It tasted delicious, and unfortunately was one of my biggest weaknesses. I'll be damned if he didn't know this too.

Stopping myself after the last drink, knowing that I should just leave I looked to Calvin and gave a slight smile. "Well… I need to go, it's getting late and I normally don't stay up this late, it'll be hard enough for me to get up. Thanks for talking to me Cal I appreciate the company." I commented standing, I could hear the slight slur to my voice but I wasn't drunk, I think it was just how my mind reacted when I drank.

"Juliet… why don't you let me walk you home, it's not like it's horribly out of the way, and I'm in the mood for a walk anyways." Calvin offered to me gently as he stood with me. I bit my lip slightly debating in my mind whether or not it would be a good idea. Of course I knew it wouldn't but… I couldn't say no to Calvin. Without waiting for my answer he gently took my arm in his walking me out the door of the inn. I don't think it would have done me any good to tell him that I was fine. The slur in my voice seemed to be enough to convince him that I was a little tipsy so I just kept silent as we walked watching his gaze drift to me every once in a while.

"You're quiet… are you alright?" his velvety voice broke the night silence startling me as I slightly jumped before looking over to him offering a small probably not seen smile.

"N-no I'm fine thanks, just enjoying the night air." I responded in a gentle voice as we walked forward.

"Juliet… I've been thinking a lot lately. I think I finally realized why you started avoiding me years ago. I'm not saying that I didn't deserve it, my attention seemed to be more focused on Phoebe… but… but I want you… I mean… I know it's taken me almost two years to figure it out." I listened as Calvin spoke, and I wanted to return the words but my mind just kind of froze as it took in what he said. He wanted me? He WANTED me? It didn't make sense no matter how I thought it. Swallowing hard I looked at him as he walked with his hat over his gaze. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. We were silent as the walk continued.

"Well… I… better get going Cal… thanks for walking me home it was nice." I turned to go but stopped as I felt his hand grab mine gently and spun me back in his direction before pinning my wrists against the side of the house. I could feel my heart rattling slightly in my chest as I stared at his deep eyes.

"I'm not trying to scare you… I just… wanted to stop you from leaving, please tell me whether you feel the same about me or not. I want to know…" he begged in a low tone as he stood there with me against the wall. I stood there feeling my body shake slightly.

"C-calvin it's been a long time since I thought of you in the same way… I had to get over you when Phoebe came… you two are meant for each other I don't want to screw that up." I was nearly in tears, I hated this situation because it struck a sensitive part of me, a part that I had buried long ago, and now it was back haunting me again. "I-I've always WANTED to be with you but it's not meant to happen, I could see that by the way you looked at HER." I emphasized the two words and spoke before I could fully think about my response. It was enough for him though as he leaned forward gently pressing his lips against my own. Emotion flooded through me, it was the emotion I was trying to keep bottled since I met him.

My body went limp as I felt his lips leave my own. Opening my eyes I knew they had to be huge as I stared at him. "C-Calvin…" I managed to whisper as he looked at me releasing my wrists as his fingers ran gently through my hair.

"Don't worry your beautiful head over her anymore. You're the one in my sights." He murmured gently before kissing my lips once more, I thought I heard a soft moan leave my mouth, however I suddenly had a vision of Owen pass through my mind. Realizing what I was doing was wrong I pushed against Calvin's chest forcing him away from me with enough force to give me time to dart into my house and lock the door behind me. I sunk down with my back against the door shaking as I held back tears, listening I heard Calvin knock on the door.

"Juliet! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I heard him call through the door. How was I supposed to tell him that I was thinking about Owen now.

"It… I need some time alone Calvin. P-please just go!" I called back through the door running my hands through my hair.

"Um… alright… I'll see you around Juliet… and remember what I said, don't worry about Phoebe." I heard his boots stomp off as I sat there against the door with my body shaking as I held my head in my hands, I was so conflicted right now. Torn between an old flame and a new blaze I sat there with my mind reeling.

"Deep breath Juliet… you can't let all this get the better of you. Just… keep in mind who the old flame is, you've moved on… Owen should be your focus now." I murmured softly to myself trying to calm my mind. I was grateful that Calvin hadn't kissed me in town, I knew someone would have seen it then. At least this way it was highly unlikely for anyone to have seen us. "Go to bed, sleep this night off… and everything will be all good by morning." I murmured crawling over to my bed as I laid in it and closed my eyes waiting for morning to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Birthday Wishes or Birthday Nightmares?

The 5th of fall. Beautiful orange, red, and yellow leaves covered the ground, and the best thing about the 5th was it was my birthday. I was turning 23 this year, and thankfully it was almost a week since the encounter with Calvin and I had all but pushed it to the back of my mind, sometimes it was the only thing left to do. As I worked outside that morning on my birthday I listened to the nearby ocean waves crash against the beach. "Hey there, working on your birthday Juliet?" I heard that velvety voice echo over my fields as I froze and looked over seeing Calvin standing there, with a present in hand. I knew I couldn't be rude to him so I issued a slight smile tilting my head.

"Isn't it a little out of the way to come out here just to drop that off?" I asked walking towards him with a smile.

"Maybe so but it's worth it just to see that beautiful smile of yours." He said giving a slight chuckle as I stopped and he handed me the gift. So it wasn't just my imagination he was hitting on me, and he was laying it on thick too. I wished I could have told him to stop, but instead of doing that I set my watering can on the ground and opened the present. I felt my breath still in my chest, inside was a gold pendent encrusted with an emerald gem. As I blinked my eyes at it, I nibbled lightly on my lip before looking back up at him.

"C-Cal it's… it's beautiful… but are you sure? I mean it seems so expensive… it's… it's too much I can't accept it." I pushed it back at him but he refused to take it.

"Listen; don't worry your pretty little head about the expense Juliet. Its birthday present for you, it's just a little over the top because I want you to know how much I like you, and… I admit I was a bit of a creep that night I walked you back here. I shouldn't have cornered you like I did." He smiled charmingly putting his hat back on his head and gently leaned in to kiss my cheek. Caught by surprise I didn't do anything as he gently kissed my cheek until I forced my legs to move backwards away from him. I could feel my face ablaze with embarrassment. I shouldn't have let him do that. This old flame was refusing to snuff out, and the more he prodded it the more the flame sparked with life. "I'll see you around. Give me a call sometime, maybe we can spend a day together." He suggested with a smile as he turned to leave. Once out of sight I released my breath feeling my legs shake slightly as I made my way inside. I could never wear the beautiful gift, it just wouldn't be right, especially when I still had feelings for Owen.

"I can't keep leading him on like this… I'll have to tell Calvin it's over… there wasn't anything to begin with." The worst thing was is that I had to remind myself of that as well, there was nothing between us, because as much as Calvin denied it, I was sure that he still had feelings for Phoebe, call it woman's intuition.

Opening the door to my house I went to step out when suddenly I came face to face with Owen who had just raised his hand to knock on the door. Looking at him with wide eyes I was suddenly worried that he had seen Calvin's kiss he had given me, but from his appearance it seemed that he hadn't seen anything as he smiled sheepishly at me. "H-hey! I thought I'd drop by with a birthday gift…" He handed a box to me and I flushed warmly looking at him. "A-also… I was thinking… you know… maybe you would want to go out tonight to celebrate? M-maybe to the bar? I mean if you're up for it!" he sounded nervous as he spoke avoiding my gaze. Making me give a soft laugh I gently placed a hand against his cheek turning his head to face me as I smirked slightly.

"Ask me again… this time looking at me so I know who you're talking to." I murmured in a low tone as I arched a brow at him waiting. I could feel his labored breathing shake his body slightly as he looked at me, shocked by the slight aggressiveness I could have.

"Would… would you like to go out for a few birthday drinks tonight?" He asked again, this time sounding a little surer since I hadn't shot him down to begin with.

"I would like that very much Owen. Thank you." I smiled gently letting his face go and pulling back to look down at the present. Now it was my turn to become the shy one, I was never much one for receiving gifts I never felt I deserved them. But I couldn't turn it away either, so opening the box as Owen's apprehensive gaze fell to the box as well. I felt my heart stop for a second time that day as I gazed at the ruby necklace in the box. A small silver chain connected to a ruby in the shape of a heart, obviously crafted with great care. "Oh… Owen." I breathed softly as words were lost. It was beautiful and unfortunately rubies were a weakness for me, I didn't think he knew that though.

"I didn't want it to get in the way of your farm work… I mean just in case you decided to wear it, that's why it's such a simple design… will you… put it on so that I can make sure it's going to fit you?" I looked up at Owen as he spoke and smiled softly as I handed him the necklace before turning around and lifting up my hair so that it didn't get caught. Feeling his warm strong hands wrap around to my front as he draped the little necklace over my chest, I could feel his closeness as he hooked the chain in the clasp. Turning around I let him see it first. The way his face grew slightly flushed had me smiling gently at him, I thought I visibly saw his hand slightly clench before relaxing.

"Goddess… I didn't realize how rubies brought out the beautiful color of both your face and eyes… I'm glad I picked the right gem…" He breathed in a soft whisper, he seemed stunned by my beauty which made be blush, I had never thought I was very beautiful personally.

"I'll have to go look and see if this is true." I murmured gently as I turned and walked back over to the bed area where a long wall mirror hung. I heard him start to follow, pause, and then continue after me. Looking in the mirror I smiled, it really did bring out my color, perhaps that was why I liked rubies so much, they seemed to be the perfect match for me, and my fall colored outfit it matched as well. "You're right it does look good on me… simple is good for me." I murmured as he came to a stop behind me and smiled slightly shaking his head.

"It doesn't look good on you." I glanced back at him in the mirror. "It looks beautiful. I've never seen anyone wear a ruby like you do." Gently his arms lifted to wrap around my waist, I felt him freeze and glance at my face in the mirror for confirmation, I simply smiled and that was all he needed as I felt his big, warm arms wrap around me, and it was instant deja'vu of the dream that I'd been having for a couple months now. Gently I lifted my hand to my face and pinched my cheek lightly wincing as I did. "What was that for?" I heard him chuckle gently in my ear.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming… this is similar to a dream I've been having." I almost whispered as I looked at his face in the mirror. The only true difference was I knew who this was.

"How does it end?" He whispered softly, his lips near my ear as I felt a chill crawl down my spine.

"With me turning around to see who it is… and waking up to no one." I replied in a slightly saddened tone.

"Turn around and see if that's what happens…" He suggested softly. I nodded and turned around blinking my eyes as I saw his lips near mine now, slowly my eyes shifted up to his as I took in detail after detail of his face. I wanted to pull away to protect my heart, but the way his hands rested comfortingly and securely on my hips stopped me in my tracks. His deep eyes looked down at me as he waited wanting me to make the move. "One kiss isn't going to hurt…" he breathed gently looking into my eyes. I could smell an earthy scent on his body wafting gently into my nose.

"With me… you never know Owen…" I knew I could have, something told me I should have, but the past was pushing me back, not wanting me to make such a commitment to this guy in front of me that I thought I was slowly falling in love with. Taking a step back I nibbled on my lip before glancing at him as he tucked his hands into his pockets and just smiled at me. I had to say I was surprised he looked so calm with the situation… I guess I was used to guys making more of a scene when their girl didn't even want to kiss them.

"I'll meet you at Sundae Inn around six tonight then. I'll be looking forward to it… and try to enjoy your birthday Jewels." He smiled slightly and turned around and left leaving a very confused me standing there as I watched him go before sinking onto my bed… What a day! But I was sure it wasn't even close to being over.

Walking into Sundae Inn that night, dressed in the dress I had worn to the Firefly festival with Owen's scarf wrapped around my neck, I was met with the most horrible surprise I could ever expect to see on my birthday. Owen, while I could almost say he was all over me this morning was now sitting at a table with Kathy sitting on his lap looking at him with the most disgustingly sweet smile I had ever seen. "WHAT THE HECK!" I suddenly blew up before I could stop myself. I hated for anyone to see it, but I truly had the worst temper ever, if that fuse was lit and went off, one could say that all hell would break loose and that fuse was so short right now it wouldn't take much. I watched as both Kathy and Owen looked at me before she slid off his lap and looked at me with a cold glare as Owen stood up looking menacing as he glared at me as well. What was going on?

"So Kathy tells me that you went home with Calvin not too long ago. You two were having a great time talking and you went home with him!" He spoke in what I could only assume was a pissed off tone, since I'd never actually heard it before. My face grew hot, I would have sworn that it also grew red as well as I stood there clenching my fists tightly, trying to restrain myself.

"First off you idiot, I DIDN'T go home with Cal. He walked me back to MY home because I had been drinking and he didn't think I could look after myself! Second, how dare you ask me here and then have me walk in on the two of you practically making out! On my damn birthday too! You know what? FORGET YOU! I don't have to take this crap that you're pulling!" I was done I had hit my limits as I yanked off both the necklace he had given me, breaking the chain, and the scarf around my neck, balled the necklace up inside of the scarf and chucked the ball of material at his chest my face apple red now as my eyes welled up with tears of anger and betrayal. "Take your stupid necklace, and your stupid scarf and go jump off a cliff! I never want to see you again Owen! Just DISAPPEAR!" My voice cracked as I yelled at the top of my lungs before stomping out and slamming the door behind me, not even considering being considerate of the people who may be staying at the Inn upstairs. Owen wasn't going to drop it however as he came out after me, his face screwed up into a look of fury.

"You know what Juliet! You're the one who's pulling crap on me! I liked you a lot, but you don't even have the decency to tell me you're already with someone! You were just playing with my heart! I'm not the one who's at fault here! YOU ARE! I thought you wouldn't kiss me earlier because you were scared or something but now I know better!" He bellowed to my retreating figure as I was walking out of town, but I couldn't let it die either, I guess I wasn't enough of an adult to drop it as I spun around.

"BULL! That's bull Owen! You don't even know the situation! How dare you say this is my entire fault! How DARE YOU! It's guys like you that make me not want to be with any guys! Good bye Owen, I don't want to talk to you or see you again, just disappear out of my life!" I yelled at him wanting nothing more than to punch him before I turned around and took off at a run, not paying attention to where I was heading as I disappeared into the Maple Lake District. Right now what I needed was a friend, a shoulder to cry on… someone, anyone. Yet despite this wish I found myself sitting alone now by Maple Lake, gazing into the deep waters below, betrayed and upset I glared hard at my reflection, so hard in fact I didn't notice someone approaching from behind me.

"Hey there sweetheart, why so blue?" Calvin whispered in my ear as I looked over at him. I should have been mad at him, I should have said it was all his fault but instead… well feeling weak and vulnerable at this point I turned into his chest to stifle a sob as I felt his arms wrap around me in a gentle hug. I knew this was going the opposite way I wanted to go, but right now I just wanted a friend, someone who could comfort me, and I knew Calvin could.


	5. Chapter 5

Editor's Note: I suppose I should mention something here. In my romance stories I feel the need to have an antagonist. In this story it happens to be Kathy. I'm sure any of you who are familiar with the game or her character in general will notice that my Kathy is OC. She has a little more attitude and will do what she's got to do to get Owen. She's a bid different from the game character yes I will say that now, my goal in the story is to make the reader dislike her, but despite the fact that she's my "bad" character so to speak, I hope you will still read and enjoy the fic, and if this ruins my story for you, I'm sorry.

Chapter 5: Good News & Bad News

After my birthday incident I kept away from people. Calvin insisted on coming over every couple of days, I didn't argue because it gave me the socialization I needed to avoid going into town. One day as I worked out in the fields I heard soft footsteps approaching, knowing that it wasn't Calvin approaching I looked over to see Renee making her way towards me, an excited look on her face. "Hey Renee, I haven't seen you out this way for a while." I called out excitedly looking at my friend.

"Yeah I know, it's been busy at the farm. But don't worry about that, I have some exciting news I really wanted to share with you!" She literally bounced over into my fields her eyes wide with excitement as I set my watering can down and tilted my head at her. "I'm getting married! Toby proposed to me this morning!" she practically burst with excitement as my eyes widened and then I grinned widely.

"Congratulations Renee! I'm so happy for both of you! It's been a long time coming and now it's finally here!" I exclaimed grabbing her and giving her a gentle hug as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Thanks so much Juliet! And… and I know this is kind of sudden you can say no if you want I do understand… but I… I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor?" She looked at me with her excited gaze and… I couldn't find it in my heart to say no as she waited excitedly for an answer. I wasn't really in the best mood to do something so important but she was my friend so I smiled and nodded my head in answer as she gave a loud squeal of pleasure. "THANK YOU!" she said hugging me until I couldn't breathe.

"R-Renee… Air… I need… AIR!" I gasped as she inhaled sharply and let go blushing brightly.

"S-sorry Juliet, I'm just so excited for this! I can't wait!" She smiled brightly at me and I gave a slight chuckle. "I'll meet you at the Tailor Shop tomorrow morning after you get done with work; the wedding is going to be at the end of fall so we need to work quickly." She said bouncing off happily. I smiled after the girl and chuckled. It had indeed been a long time coming for this; Toby seemed to be the one taking his sweet time with proposing.

Returning back to my miserable situation I felt lonely now since Renee had visited me… I hadn't seen and talked to another person in almost a week, while besides Cal but he was hitting on me so much I usually just ignored the comments for my sake. "Well no reason to worry about it now, I'll go into town tomorrow anyways maybe I'll get this desire to be around people out of my system…" I murmured going back to work.

The next day I found myself making my way into town. I glanced over at the Sundae Inn and growled mentally to myself but pushed the emotion down to the pit of my stomach, I hadn't had to deal with either of them before, and I wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. Walking to the Tailor Shop I watched as Candace unlocked the door before glancing over at me with a small smile. "Hello Juliet, Renee is already in there she was insistent in getting in as early as she could, I guess she had a vision of a beautiful dress and didn't want to lose it."

"I can understand that, sometimes Renee's thoughts just kind of fly out of her head. Thanks Candace." I issued her a small smile and walked in looking around. Because it was early things were still closed down at I looked around for the bride to be. "Renee?" I called out walking around on the wood floor turning as I heard a noise.

"Over here Juliet." Renee called with a smile as she walked out of the back room where she and Luna were. "Come on over we're starting to design your dress now it's a good thing you showed up early now you can help. I want my maid of honor to look just as beautiful as I do." She smiled brightly as I gave a chuckle and walked into the room. Once the shop opened we moved out to the main room since the other brides maids would be coming too. Renee was planning on having 3 more aside from myself although she didn't mention names.

Later that morning as I sat helping to design my dress I froze in mid sentence listening as two familiar sets of shoes walked in. I could feel my heart stop and as I looked up it felt like I had been punched hard in the chest as my eyes narrowed at Owen and Kathy who stood just inside the door. Kathy met my gaze first and once locked I wasn't even sure if Owen was looking at me or what his reaction was. I was focused mostly on the anger the bubbled inside me. Around her neck was the necklace Owen had given me… the one he had given ME as a birthday present. I saw Kathy's features shift to a smug look as I fought to keep the anger at bay.

"H-hey guys… Um hope you don't mind that I came with Kathy… she… asked me to…" The way he finished the sentence it seemed to have dawned on Owen just WHY Kathy would invite him to something that was more of a woman's thing.

"Juliet… are you alright?" Luna's voice burst into my mind as I snapped out of my anger vision looking over at her.

"Yeah… I just… I just need some air. Renee, would you like to join me?" I asked looking to the bride to be who seemed to detect the fire between Kathy and myself.

"Yeah… I've been sitting for too long my legs are kind of falling asleep. Hey Kathy why don't you sit down with Luna and Candace, they'll help you with your outfit." Renee suggested as we stood walking past the two.

"You better design gloves with that dress to cover those ugly farmer's scars on your hands, and maybe a lift kit for your chest…" Kathy whispered as I walked past. Coming to a sudden stop I clenched my fists tightly, Renee looking back at me. My brows knitted together in anger, I had to remind myself it was Renee's wedding… I couldn't ruin a friend's wedding… so what I was about to do for her was in her best interest. I kept walking making my feet move, they felt like lead as I moved away from the person I hated most at the moment.

Once I was outside, away from temptation as I leaned against the Tailor Shop Building breathing deeply before glancing at my side at Renee who was looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright Juliet?" she asked looking at me with a big gaze.

"You… should have mentioned that Kathy was one of your Bridesmaids… she and I aren't on the best terms at the moment… that's a good way of putting it." I murmured running my hand through my hair.

"Oh gosh… I didn't know! I'm sorry Juliet. What's going on?" she asked looking to me.

"Well… she stole Owen from me by basically telling him that Calvin and I are together… which isn't true at all." I murmured softly making a slightly pained face. I glanced over as Renee placed her hands gently over her mouth.

"Oh… goddess… that's horrible of her… why would she?"

"That's a question best asked for Kathy but… I don't want you to think badly of her just because of that… Renee I can't be your maid of honor, and I'm not going to ask you to kick Kathy out of your wedding, so I'm sorry but someone else will have to fill my shoes, you don't know how honored I am that you asked me and I'm sorry to waste your time this morning." I said sighing softly as I looked up while speaking not able to look at Renee until the end. I saw her staring sadly at the ground before she looked up managing a small smile.

"It's alright Juliet, I understand why, and you're being so considerate of Kathy despite the situation. I wish you'd reconsider but I understand." She said softly as she looked at me.

"Thank you for understanding, and don't worry I'll be there on your wedding day no matter what." I said before giving my friend a small hug and leaving her to her business. I sat on the pier staring at the water miserably as I sighed, listening as a pair of boots walked over the pier.

"Why did you give up being Renee's maid of honor?" Owen's voice asked softly I watched as his reflection looked back at me. I didn't want to talk, not at all… it was his girlfriend's fault and I think he knew that.

"Owen I'm not going to risk ruining one of my best friend's weddings because I can't hold my temper and bite my tongue for one or two people." I stood up and faced him with a fierce glare. "Why are you even here, shouldn't you be helping Kathy with her stuff… I don't need your pity or your comfort, just leave me alone." My eyes flashed furiously as I clenched my fists tightly. I knew he wasn't the person to be mad at but I didn't really care either. I watched as his mouth opened slightly before he closed it and frowned in frustration at me.

"Because damn it, no matter what you do to me I'll still be your friend! There was no pity involved in this, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I felt that same weakness and vulnerability creeping through me again as I looked away, friends wasn't the only thing I wanted, and it hurt to hear it, it hurt more then I let on.

"I can't be your friend anymore… not when I want to be more… I'm sorry Owen… please just leave me alone, go back to Kathy and just forget about me." I whispered as my voice caught at the end, I hated feeling sad enough to cry, it just wasn't something I did. I didn't even bother to give him time to respond as I took off quickly at a run heading back to my home… home… that was where I wanted to be… and where I belonged. I panted slightly as I made my way into Caramel District now dropping to a walk as my feet moved slowly over the ground.

"You know every time I run across you, you look so sad…" I heard Calvin's voice hit my ears as I looked up at him in surprise. He was covered in dirt and cradling an injured arm as I gasped and took a step back. "Well that's one way to make you stop being sad I suppose."

"Oh my goddess! Calvin you need to see Jin now that looks… well it looks bad." I said looking at him with bright eyes as worry filled them.

"Yeah I know, I was on my way there now… Juliet… I'm sorry to throw this at you but… I… I'm kind of dizzy; I think I may have hit my head on the way down too…" He stumbled slightly, as corny as it sounded I could tell he wasn't making anything up. Moving quickly I draped his good arm over my shoulder hoping that I wouldn't give out under him, Calvin was a big guy after all, and a good foot taller than me. Slowly we made our way to the clinic as I tried to hold a conversation with him so that he didn't pass out; it was possible he had a concussion.

"What happened to you?" I asked giving a small grunt as we went.

"I ended up running into some of the blinding gas while I was in the mines, I took a tumble down to the next floor and was out cold… I think… I remember waking up and struggling to get back to the surface, unfortunately though there was no one around to help. I was going to head out to your farm but thankfully I found you first I don't think I would have made it that far." His voice slurred slightly and I felt him tip to one side as I started to lose my balance too. Finally we had made it into Waffle Town, I looked over to the inn only to see that it was closed. I suddenly remembered that it was late, a lot of the shops were already closed for today, honestly I couldn't remember if the clinic was too, but even if it was, Irene was bound to be there, and Perry too.

"Come on Calvin, you need to keep walking a bit further, we're almost to the clinic." I encouraged him in a gentle voice as we walked. His weight was starting to get to me, for as strong as I was Calvin's almost dead weight was a lot for me. I couldn't express how grateful I was when Simon appeared from his store and walked around the corner. Everything after that happened so fast it was like a blur. Simon rushed over to help me haul Calvin to the clinic, we knocked on the door for about five minutes before Irene appeared and they took Calvin upstairs to be treated. I slumped on the bench just inside of the office feeling exhausted from the walk. As Simon came down a thought struck me. "Simon you should probably tell Phoebe about this. She should know." I mentioned in a worn tone. The man looked at me before giving his head a small nod.

"They haven't really been talking lately, maybe this will get her to say something to him. I'll let her know if she's at home. And… thanks for the help Juliet... I'm sure Calvin thanks you too." He said leaving the clinic. Perry poked his head just around the corner as Simon left looking at me.

"You're exhausted… here drink this it'll help you regain some energy back." He handed me a bottle of brown liquid. Looking at it skeptically I inhaled deeply before downing the stuff as it burned my throat going down I coughed slightly, choking on the liquid.

"Goddess… that tasted awful…" I murmured wiping the side of my mouth before handing him the bottle back.

"Things that are good for you usually do." The boy commented wisely as he looked at me before leaving the reception area, it wasn't long before Irene shuffled down the stairs.

"Calvin would like to see you if you're up to it Juliet. He's doing a lot better now, although he may have a concussion." Irene spoke in her slightly raspy voice as I looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah I'll go talk to him. Thanks for all your help Irene; you don't know how much it means." I smiled at the older woman as I stood feeling a lot of my strength return to me now as I made my way upstairs. As I walked up I felt my face flush a bright red as I looked at Calvin, even if he was injured it was normal when you see a half naked man to blush and his missing shirt only made me wish now more than ever that the mix up between myself and Owen had never happened.

"Hey Juliet, glad that you stuck around. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out." He looked to me with a gentle smile and I nodded still feeling my face blush. I heard a faint banging coming from downstairs but ignored it as I managed to cast Calvin a smile.

"It's no problem Calvin, I'm just happy that you're alright. I was worried that you were seriously injured." I muttered in a soft voice as I glanced away.

"Glad to hear you were worried… I thought maybe I had scared you away. You're such a hard person to read sometimes Juliet." He commented giving a slight chuckled as he smiled sweetly at me.

"I try… it keeps you guys on your toes when I'm not readable…" I muttered trying to decide how to respond to the rest of it. However I didn't get a chance as I heard someone running frantically up the stairs, tripping over their feet a few times as they made it to the top of the stairs. Staring at Calvin were a pair of wide eyes that belonged to none other than Phoebe as she panted slightly letting her gaze cast over the me. I managed a slight smile before looking to Calvin. "I'm going to get going, give me a heads up when you're back on your feet." I murmured leaving before he had a chance to say any more.

"Oh my goddess! Calvin!" I heard Phoebe say loudly in fear as I left smiling a little bit bigger of a smile now as I left the Clinic and the two to catch up. I was glad that things were starting to work out but I still wondered if the Goddess was testing me with this whole situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets in a Journal

Renee's wedding would be soon, however before that winter fell upon the island and it didn't fall in a pillow or a sheet, but it fell in a thick blanket of snow that coated the entire island. It had been snowing hard, and blizzard like conditions were apparent for the last two days, and it didn't look like it was going to let up today. After tending to my animals I curled up on my couch and grabbed a book to read, however just as I started I was suddenly aware of a knock on my door. Looking at it as I arched my brow I wondered who in their right mind would be out in the middle of a blizzard. Standing up I stretched my back slightly as another slightly louder set of knocks echoed in my home. "I'm coming give me a second!" I called walking towards the door briskly now. Opening it up I looked around and furrowed my brows together when I came face to face with… no one?

"Hi Juliet!" A muffled voice called as I looked down and was shocked to find Chloe standing on my doorstep. My mouth dropped open as I looked down at the little girl who was wearing a big puffy winter coat, a knitted winter cap over her flaming hair, a similar scarf covering her nose and mouth, and thickly padded snow pants as she carried a small book in her arms.

"C- Chloe? What on earth are you doing here? Your grandpa is going to kill me when he finds out you're out here." I nearly choked looking at the little girl who made her way past me and pulled off her hat and scarf before looking over at me with a small frown.

"I wanted to talk, but every time I try to call you, you're always away, and I didn't want Owen to know that I wanted to talk to you. So what better time to sneak out then in the middle of a snow storm?" she tilted her head at me and gave a bright smile. I found myself putting my head in my hand and shaking it gently.

"Any other time would have been better, at least when there isn't a blizzard out you usually ARE missing because you're in the mines, now they'll know for sure you came over here, and knowing Owen I'll end up blamed for it… uh… hmm just take off your outside clothes I'm going to call Ramsey and let him know you're safe." I sighed softly realizing that she probably wasn't going to listen to me, Chloe was stubborn as a goat some days.

"Hello Ramsey? It's Juliet. Yes I kind of figured it was quiet around there… well Chloe had something she needed from me so she made her way out here… don't worry yourself sir she's fine, there's no need to come get her in this weather, I'll keep an eye on her until it clears up a little and then I'll bring her back. I'm sorry you were worried… alright Ramsey don't worry she'll be fine." I hung up the phone and gave a slight sigh, he wasn't happy but he wasn't worried either so that was the main thing. Looking over to Chloe who was sitting on the couch watching something on my old TV; I arched a brow at her. "You better be able to sweet talk your grandfather out of punishing you, he's upset." I warned her sitting down next to her as she gave a slight chuckle and grinned at me.

"Grandpa? Aw common Juliet, you know he has a soft spot for me, I'll be fine, besides I'm here to be a helper." She said pulling the book that she had brought from the side of the cushion of my couch before handing it to me.

"Alright what IS this?" I asked arching a puzzled brow as I took the book but didn't open it. As I looked at the old leather bound book it had a familiar feel to it.

"It's Owen's…" she paused and I looked at her as she neglected to finish the sentence. Chloe must've realized I wasn't going to open it unless she told me. Giving a huffy sigh she frowned. "It's his journal… he doesn't know I read it all the time, but it has some interesting stuff in there so I can't help myself!" She grinned sheepishly as I frowned at her looking at the leather book again. In my hands I held the most detailed of Owen's thoughts… however detailed that maybe, but I still couldn't bring myself to open the damn thing KNOWING full well that if it were my journal in his hands, I'd be begging him not to read it.

"Why did you come all the way out here to give it to me Chloe? You should know me well enough by now to know that I CAN'T read this; I'd have too guilty of a conscious." I looked at her as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Common Juliet! Just read it! Trust me, you'll be happy you did, you wouldn't believe what Owen writes about you in this book, I haven't gotten through all of it but STILL!" she looked at me like I was the most unbelievable person in the world, I had a treasure she had just dropped in my lap and I wasn't willing to do anything with it. I nibbled my lip, now that I knew he wrote stuff about me in there, I was a little more tempted to read it I admit… but what if it was stuff that I didn't want to know? What if it hurt me? Chloe had said she hadn't read all of it yet, what if the part she read up too wasn't until after my birthday. I think I sat there staring at the book indecisively for a while before Chloe gave a frustrated sigh and looked at me. "Well will you at least tell ME why you don't like Owen anymore?"

"W-what? Who told you I don't like him?" I asked looking up at her shocked.

"I skipped through the part he wrote about your birthday, it was kind of boring… no offence, but the next day he wrote that he didn't think you liked him after all and that you were with Calvin instead… what's so special about Calvin anyways?" she asked pouting slightly as she crossed her arms. I frowned darkly as I glanced down at it.

"Nothing is special about Calvin! It was what Kathy told him so that she could STEAL him from me. Calvin had offered to walk me home after a night at the bar… THAT'S IT." I emphasized the last part as I looked to Chole who tilted her head at me and then smiled.

"So you do like Owen then? I knew it! That bone head needs to listen to me more." She said nodding her head before looking at me… "Are you going to read it?" she asked with her childish enthusiasm as she waited for me.

"I… er… I'm… uh not sure yet… why don't you go watch the animal channel on the TV? I'm going to sit at the table and decide what to do with… THIS." I looked down at the book that was tempting me as Chloe grinned from ear to ear as she turned her attention back to the TV while I stood and walked into the kitchen tossing the book on the table as I got myself a glass of milk… I needed something to calm my thoughts, and whatever I had to eat and drink was going to do that. Sitting at the table I stared thoughtfully at the book as I rested my chin in my hand. Giving a sigh, I decided it wouldn't hurt to read one or two entries. Flipping open the book to the day of my birthday I began to read the entry.

'_I couldn't believe how beautiful that necklace looked on Jewels today… it was probably the best choice I could have made, and she was the best choice to give it to. The way she looked at me after she saw it in the mirror and me standing behind her, goddess it ma—' _Reading the rest of the paragraph my face flushed brightly and my eyes grew wide as I glanced over to Chloe, EXTREAMLY thankful she hadn't read this part of the journal… I didn't think she was old enough to understand but still, it wasn't something her eyes needed to see.

Curiously I flipped through the pages glancing at a few passages from them, coming to a stop on a particular passage that caught my attention.  
_'I stopped just outside Jewel's farm today… I wish I would have had the nerve to go and speak to her. She did say that the night with Calvin wasn't what Kathy had said it was… and honestly I want to believe her, I think it's my pride that's stopping me. Who likes having their emotions toyed with? I can't even hear Jewels through without tuning her out but… it's not fair to Kathy that I think about Jewels when I'm with her. Goddess if you're testing me, it's the worst test I've ever had.'  
_I sighed softly knowing the feeling well as I glanced down the page.  
_'I can't help missing the feeling I had at the firefly festival. Maybe I'm not missing the feeling but her smell… her touch… her. Goddess I feel like I'm crazy, torn between Juliet who may or may not have another guy in her life, and Kathy who always says she's looking out for me.'_

I frowned slightly after reading this a glare making its way onto my face. She wasn't looking out for him, she just wanted him all to herself, and I wanted to stop her, but if Owen truly wanted to be with her, I wouldn't hurt him more… although by the sound of this journal he was still stuck on me. The thought made me smile as I flipped through the pages, looking for one day in particular, realizing that something I had said to him that day on the dock may have ruined it for me.

'_I should have known there was a reason that Kathy wanted ME of all people to go with her to that dress fitting for Renee's wedding… it didn't make any sense to ask a guy who knows NOTHING about clothing to come with. I found out shortly after we got there why, when we walked in it was obvious as Juliet sat there with Renee and Luna… apparently Kathy had neglected to mention that Juliet was in the wedding as the Maid of Honor for Renee. I get the feeling she wanted to rub it in Juliet's face that we were together… not something I had planned to do at all.  
Apparently for Renee's sake, if Kathy is part of this wedding she won't be the maid of honor, in fact she's already passed on the opportunity… the way Renee was acting kind of made me figure that Juliet had told her something about what was going on between the three of us.  
The worst thing about the situation is that Juliet wouldn't even accept my comfort… I try to be a friend and it gets thrown back in my face.  
"I can't be your friend anymore… not when I want to be more… I'm sorry Owen… please just leave me alone, go back to Kathy and just forget about me."  
I wish she knew how hard it was to just forget about her… but how am I supposed to forget about someone whose on my mind constantly? And… what she said about wanting to be more than just a friend… I'm not sure what we are now… or what she wants us to be, or what I want us to be… this whole situation should have never started… I should just listen to Chloe sometimes when she tells me that Juliet dose still like me… the little squirt is a lot more observant then she seems.'_

It felt like my heart had stopped, I could feel tears stinging at my eyes as I pondered… what were we now? I wanted more but I couldn't tell for sure if he did… and if he did, I wanted to hear it from him, not read it in this damn journal… sighing in a frustrated tone, I looked out the window to see the snow had let up a bit to see at least a good distance in front of you.

"Chloe … come on, let's get you home before the weather get's bad again." I said quickly standing to my feet, there was going to be no argument there as I looked to her and she gave a nod, apparently content that I had read through the journal. "And don't you say a word that I read this. It's Owen's private stuff and I shouldn't even have opened it." I warned her as she shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Well Owen needs to hide his private stuff better then. Besides you needed to see it, I'm sure you didn't read everything but I hope what you did read helped." Chloe spoke as she began putting her clothes back on. I wasn't really in the mood to get all dressed up for a blizzard so I just threw on a heavy winter coat and we left my house. I wasn't sure what to do once I got to the blacksmiths shop… but I figured I had to rat Chloe out… although I think she knew this but… like she said she wanted to help.

It took us a little longer then I had hoped to get back to the Blacksmith Shop once the weather started picking up halfway there. As we opened the door looking like two snowy sasquatches, I shook the snow from my hair before looking to Ramsey who stood there casting a stern glare at the young girl beside me who looked to her uncle sheepishly. "Erm… sorry it took so long sir… is… Owen around?" I asked timidly… Ramsey was a scary man when he was angry, well it was mainly worry that made him in this case.

"Thanks for bringing my little trouble maker granddaughter back Juliet… Owen's downstairs in his room… although Kathy is down there as well I think… she showed up just a bit before you two did." He didn't look at me once as his stern look remained on the girl who glanced down and gently dug her toe into the wood.

"Thanks for the warning…" I murmured leaving them to deal with what they had. Walking down the stairs I came to a stop, hesitating as I stared at the door before giving a slight knock. As the door opened I came face to face with a surprised Owen. "Hey…" I said looking at him before glancing down.

"Did you need something?" His voice wasn't really cold, but it did have a chill to it that I wasn't used to. It hurt to hear it but I forced myself to move on.

"Y-yeah I –"

"Owen… who is it?" Kathy's voice rang out. I felt my eyes grow hot with angry tears as I forced them back and clenched my hand tightly to the book I was grabbing from inside my coat. "Oh… it's her… what's she doing here?" Kathy's tone ripped through me like venom as it took every last ounce of resistance I had not to return the comment. Looking up I directly ignored Kathy who stood next to Owen now and handed him the book.

"You may want to pick a better hiding place for this, so that Chloe doesn't find it anymore… she has a tendency of reading it… and giving it to random people." I pushed the journal into his chest where he held it, looking down at it as his face paled slightly.

"You… you didn't read this did you?" He asked in a suddenly defensive tone. Tossing my damp hair from my eyes I looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Do I really look like the kind of person who goes through other peoples personal belongings?" I asked in an offended tone.

"You sure do, come ON Owen you got whatever it is, she can leave now right." Kathy butted in, I bit my cheek… HARD causing blood to start dribbling into my mouth as its metallic taste hit my tongue, and my eyes flashed angrily. I stared at Owen waiting for him to say something but he just glanced away… enough was enough.

Looking directly to Kathy my eyes were as cold as ice shards. "Listen to me Miss Priss I don't care if you're his girlfriend or not, I don't recall saying a damn word to you at all in this conversation until now. If you don't learn to keep your big mouth shut around me, these farmer scared hands are going to give you a broken nose. Oh and about my boobs, at least I know mine are real, I question yours though." I snapped sharply before turning my heel and leaving them in my dust. My eyes still glittered angrily as I made my way upstairs and out the door only to be stopped by Chloe who ran out after me.

"Don't go! I think Kathy is absolutely horrible! Please at least help me break them up." Chloe begged as she ran in front of me. My anger ebbed away as I looked down at her with a gentle gaze.

"Chloe I'm sorry but the only way they are going to break up is if Owen leaves her. I won't make him miserable by breaking him up with his girlfriend." I responded as I started walking around her to get home.

"But that's not fair! Kathy did the same thing to you and Owen and she didn't care whether she made him miserable or not!" Chloe reminded me as I paused for several minutes before her voice cut through the air cautiously. "…Juliet?"

"I know, and that's what's different between Kathy and me… I care too much about how he would feel." I looked back at her as tears ran from the corners of my eyes before I took off at a run. This was a mistake… but then again, everything seemed like a mistake to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's Note: I just wanted to thank you all for the positive comments, and the constructive comments. I love the fact that people are enjoying this despite some of the OC moments that I know pop up, it makes me feel great to hear that you all like it and look forward to reading the next chapter. Since I can't thank you all personally, as I don't want to spam inboxes or some have IM's disabled I just thought I'd thank my readers here. So Thank You All! Also just a warning now Kathy dose become really out of character from what some people expect in the next two chapters, and I apologize if it upsets anyone as I am a Kathy fan myself, but it keep the story interesting so I hope you will all bare with me and still enjoy.

Chapter 7: Beautiful Wedding

The snow was falling gently on the day of Renee and Toby's wedding as I dressed for the occasion. I had still had a special calf length sterling silver colored dress made despite my choice to not be in the wedding, and despite not wanting to listen to Kathy's words about the gloves for my scared up hands, they still rattled around in my mind as I slipped on a pair of wrist length silky gloves that were just a touch darker then my dress. As I placed a headband in my hair to hold it out of my face I looked at the simple spaghetti strap dress that made several criss crosses in the back and had an intricate lace design around the waist. I loved the simpleness of the dress that clung to my body gently, now I only wished I still had that ruby necklace to complete the look. Of course I wouldn't let that stop me from trying to complete the look as I whipped out some makeup to place on my eyes and lips, being slightly allergic to the stuff I decided it was safest to place it just on those two spots.

Sighing softly I placed a thick wrap around my shoulders and started out, grateful that the path was beaten down by other peoples shoe prints, so that I didn't have to walk through several feet of snow in the small heeled shoes that I wore. Making my way to the church I shivered slightly in the cold, as lonely thoughts echoed in my head, I didn't bother to notice the person making a bee line straight for me until I nearly bumped into them. Giving a gasp I looked up to offer an apology when I came face to face with Chase who tilted his head at me, his amethyst eyes curious. "I'm sorry Chase! Are you alright?" I probably should have been more concerned with myself as my foot wound up in a freezing cold and wet snow bank.

"It's alright you just looked like you could use company is all. Here let me help." He noticed me struggling to pull my leg out as it had sunk into the soft snow pretty deep. Offering me a hand I took it as he pulled me free, the force of the pull sent me against his chest as his arms wrapped around me to keep us both balanced.

"T-thanks…" I gave an embarrassed murmur as I kept my gaze down, not wanting him to see the pink that tinted my cheeks now.

"No problem… sorry if I pulled a little hard." He responded to my tone by letting me free of his grasp. While I felt relieved I also felt the chill air catch me off guard as I shivered slightly. However ignoring it as best I could I looked up at Chase and smiled, surprised to see the surprised look on his face as he looked at mine. I know that I didn't wear makeup often… nearly at all but I didn't think it made me look that different.

"You okay?" I asked looking at his shocked face as I heard him swallow and give a small nod of his head.

"You… look different with makeup on… it looks nice, the entire outfit dose too." He murmured still staring at me with a surprised look, I was starting to get uncomfortable with the constant stare.

"Well I'm heading to the chapel for Renee's wedding… were you heading that way? If so we could always walk together." I suggested as he gave a nod finally breaking eye contact with me as we started walking in silence, although that uncomfortable feeling still stayed.

As we walked into the church I gave a slight bow of my head as I smiled and left Chase to sit closer to the front. Renee had requested that if I wouldn't be in her wedding I would at least sit in the front row as her guest, of course it still made me feel so out of place as I walked past Hanna and smiled to her before sitting down on the end. I watched as the older woman dabbed the corner of her eyes slightly. Hanna wasn't the weepiest person I had ever met but it was nice to see she was happy enough to cry for her daughter. "How are you holding up Hanna?" I asked softly in case she didn't want to talk. The woman looked over at me with a watery smile.

"Well… just thinking about how my one and only daughter is growing up so fast. It's not a bad thing, and Toby is such a nice young man, but I just can't help but hope that my Renee is happy." She murmured in a low voice that cracked slightly from the tears.

"I understand Hanna. But try not to worry too much about Renee's happiness. She is your daughter after all and she knows what she wants." I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked to me again with the weak smile on her face.

"Thanks Juliet… I just want her to be as happy as her father and I have been since we got married." She responded before growing quiet as Mira began to play the organ gently I watched as the Best Man and the groomsmen made their way up to the podium that Hamilton stood behind.

My breath caught in my chest as I saw him making his way up the aisle; apparently Toby had asked him to be a groomsman for the wedding. My chest ached slightly as I stared at the nervous face that Owen had. He stood there in a black vest with a white dress shirt a black tie and black pants, all of that seemed to look foreign on the red head. I watched as his eyes fell on me, I noticed his body physically tense up as he took in my appearance and I felt as if maybe I had been walking on clouds as I saw a familiar look enter his eyes… it was similar to the one he had on my birthday as he stood gazing at the necklace that had adorn my upper chest.

Feeling my breathing quicken I forced myself to look away, Kathy had him… I had to remember that he was Kathy's and I wasn't going to intentionally try to break them up as much as my heart ached for him at this very moment.

The wedding was beautiful, unfortunately I couldn't watch all of it as Owen's eyes kept meeting my own making me long for the man even more. Cursing my heart the entire time I tried my best to focus on the wedding at hand. Tears built up in my eyes as I listened to the two exchange vows they had written themselves, it was beautiful to hear the words that came from both the bride and groom as I found myself wiping away a small tear from the corner of my eye. As the newlyweds shared their bonding kiss as husband and wife a loud round of applause was given as the guests rose to their feet as the two ran out of the church towards the inn where the reception was to be held.

I was one of the last people to leave, not because I didn't want to congratulate the couple but I wanted to avoid Owen and Kathy for as long as possible, however I discovered it's hard to hide from everyone as I looked up watching Calvin approach me. I hadn't really seen him for a while, ever since the accident in the mines that made Phoebe start speaking to him again I had been avoiding him so that he would have time to figure stuff out. Well maybe it was really for me to figure stuff out, and I realized I no longer had feelings for him, I had moved on and I wanted him to as well. "Hey Cal." I said in a low voice giving him a wave as he grinned and approached.

"Hey there beautiful how've you been?" He asked grinning as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Moving along, keeping busy, you know normal farmer stuff. How are your injuries healing? You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." I commented crossing my arms subconsciously as I tilted my head at him.

"Yeah definitely better than last time. I… wanted to thank you… well Phoebe and I both but she's not as vocal as I am. Anyways, we've patched things up thanks to you and so… well thanks for everything and I'm sorry if I was coming on to you a little strong. I hope you'll still want to be friends yet." He looked at me with a bit of a shy gaze as I smiled slight feeling relieved as I mentally released a breath I had been holding.

"No worries Cal, sometimes I'm a farmer, sometimes I'm a miner and sometimes I'm cupid. I'm just glad you two patched things up, and I hope I'm invited to the wedding." I responded giving a slight laugh and winking at him before leaving the church, him and I being the last two in there. As I exited I saw Phoebe standing there shyly waiting for him. Pausing I looked to her before giving a slight smile. "I'm happy for the two of you. Good luck." I cast her a small smile before leaving for the inn where lunch was at.

"Th-thank you!" she called after me as I looked back and waved before heading down through the snow, thankful that everyone ahead of me had packed down the snow. It wasn't long before I made my way into the building, grateful that despite the snow flurries in the air it was still warmer out then it had been. I saw many of the towns people already sitting down and eating the great food, at least I assumed it was edible. Looking back behind the counter I gave a silent sigh and smiled as Yolanda moved busily around the kitchen and Maya was nowhere in sight. Giving a slight sigh I sat down at a table that had been moved to the corner, knowing that I would wait a bit longer to get up to the counter to order myself some lunch. As I sat there listening to the mayor announce the dances that were taking place, the first dance that Renee and Toby had, the father daughter dance, and a few others that were rattled off I sat sipping water from the glass that had been placed on the table.

"Hey… you can't be the only one not getting a chance to dance…" A voice commented from behind me. Tilting my head back I came face to face with Chase, the corners of his mouth were lifted up in a small smile.

"I'm… not much of a dancer." I commented blushing brightly.

"Neither am I, so let's be a pair." He suggested offering his hand to me. I found myself taking it hesitantly before standing as a few other couples stood in the dance floor enjoying a slow dance. Gently I wrapped one hand around his waist as the other rested on his shoulder while he mimicked the hold on me. "You seem so down lately, what's going on Juliet?" He asked seriously as he looked at my face that fell slightly.

"Just… guy issues…" I mumbled looking away. I noted that he glanced off to the side at Owen before his amethyst eyes arched my way. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Well… do you need a friend… or… someone else?" he asked sounding like he wasn't sure how to help me as I managed a small laugh before sighing.

"Right now, I think a friend will do fine… I'm not looking for anything else, just a shoulder to lean on…" I mumbled feeling sadness well up inside of me, I felt him gently push my head so that it was resting on his shoulder.

"I know it's not what you meant, but it is a shoulder to lean on if you need it…" he whispered in a low voice in my ear. I was grateful that he was trying to be a friend not a boy friend… I couldn't change the fact that there was really only one guy I wanted for that… yet I knew eventually I'd have to get over him too and move on… whether that meant by myself or finding someone else I wasn't sure. I felt my body finally start to relax from its uptight zone as I rested gently on Chase's shoulder until I heard someone approaching. My body tensed up again, because even without his boots Owen still had a particular walk that I recognized.

"Mind if I cut in? Just for the rest of this song then you can have her back." He asked in a low voice as we stopped and I looked over at him as Chase glanced between the two of us, his grip on me a little bit tighter just in case I declined. Looking back to him I smiled slightly happy to have his security but… I knew we should take care of this now.

"Do you mind? Just for the rest of this song, then you can have your no talent dancing partner back." I smiled as he gave a slight chuckle his grip loosening on me as his hands fell to his sides.

"Alright, but keep in mind, you've always got a shoulder." He grinned before letting the grin fade as he glanced back to Owen and then left.

"Are you and him…"

"He's being a good friend to me now when I really need one most. Sometimes they're the only things that can get you through a difficult situation." I commented sharply to stop his assumption before turning back to him and gently placing my arms in the same hold I had done with Chase, my eyes however remained glued to the floor. "Kathy's not going to come over here and start something is she? I don't think I can handle that today. I'm trying really hard not to go off on her…" I mumbled slightly as we swayed to the song.

"She's actually working right now as the drink waitress… as far as I know she won't make her way over here… what did she say about your hands?" He asked so suddenly, changing the topic that it took me a second to realize what he was talking about. Quickly it dawned on me and I sighed.

"When I was leaving the Tailors to talk to Renee she mentioned that I should make sure they do an outfit with gloves to cover my farmer scarred hands…" I growled slightly, still angry about the comment as Owen glanced at my hands before back to me.

"And you listened to her?" He sounded astonished and a little irritated as he stopped dancing and gently began to remove the gloves that covered my hands before slipping them in his pocket to give back after the dance. "You shouldn't have listened to her. You're hands are very beautiful, and a little work wear shows just how dedicated you are… I'd rather see your hands bare than covered." His comment struck me as a little bold. Apparently he had learned to express his opinions a little better. I couldn't help but issue a small smile and look up at him. That was a mistake; I simply looked up and found myself lost in his brown gaze as he looked down at me.

"By the way, it wasn't nice to give me that look today." I managed to speak still staring at him with my brown eyes. I watched as he tilted his head to the side somewhat and cast a puzzled frown my way.

"What look?" he finally asked still puzzled.

"It was the same look you had on your face on my birthday when you were staring at my reflection in the mirror." I responded feeling my cheeks grow warm, we were a lot closer during this dance than I thought and I just now realized the heat I felt radiating off of his body. He blinked his eyes in thought and then I watched as that same look slowly entered his eyes, probably at the memory of my birthday.

"I guess I didn't realize I had a look but you did look beautiful with that necklace on…" he commented as a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"The same necklace you gave to Kathy…" I reminded him feeling hurt start to build up in me.

"Heh, heh so I fooled you too? I knew I had fooled Kathy when I gave it to her. That wasn't your necklace, I kept that one even if it hurt to see it on my nightstand or in the drawer. I gave Kathy a second one that I had crafted… I feel kind of bad because I couldn't put the same passionate detail into the design of that one as I did to yours and the gem wasn't as high quality as yours was. She kept begging me to make her one though. I'm not the jeweler though… that's Julius." He commented as my mouth dropped open some in surprise.

Suddenly I clenched my teeth as I felt something cold and wet spill down the side of my dress. My hands were clenched tightly at my sides as I looked down to see a deep red color staining the side of my dress. As my eyes glanced up I saw Kathy standing there with her hand over her mouth. "Oh Juliet! I'm _sooooo _sorry." She said in the most apologetic tone she could manage, but I saw that her eyes were dancing with laughter and malice at the situation. I felt my whole body begin to shake and I knew that there were a lot of people staring at me at the moment.

"_C-can't ruin Renee's wedding… she's my best friend… can't throw a punch… don't… do… anything… you'll regret." _I was trying to process the thoughts that went through my mind as I felt my teeth clench hard and I tried to resist everything my body was suggesting about dukeing it out with this witch in front of me. Suddenly a little smile appeared on my face as my eyes blazed with anger.

"Don't worry about it, not everyone has the coordination to be a waitress, I guess you just need more practice before serving at an event like this. Maybe next time you'll be able to do it." I insulted her as much as I dared to do in front of everyone in the sweetest voice I could manage before turning on my heel and walking out of the door to the inn. I couldn't stand to be there any longer, and I only hoped that Renee would accept my congratulation's when she and Toby got back from their honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Writer's Note: Again be prepared for Kathy being OoC for most people, and probably the main character too for most people.

Chapter 8: Hot Under the Collar

As I just made it to where the road forked heading towards Caramel Falls District, I felt something collide with the side of my face. I had been so wrapped up in my anger that I hadn't heard Kathy running after me. As I fell to my knees panting from the pain, my hands clenching against the gravel ground as my palms burned from the fall I listened as she spoke. "Don't you dare insult my waitressing abilities you little runt! And I don't want to see you anywhere near Owen again or it won't just be a punch to the face that you get. He's mine, maybe next time you'll be able to get your own guy." She finished her sentence mocking what I had just said to her. My eyes widened as I watched blood drip to the ground from the corner of my mouth.

I hated my temper more than anything, when it got out of control there wasn't a lot that would calm me down until I finished what I was doing. I guess my temper was more like an animals, but where I came from, where I lived before in the city sometimes that's what you needed. As I braced my body up with my hands and knees I felt my anger hit a point where I couldn't control it anymore, another thing that I hated about it. Forcing myself from the ground with the agility of a cat I spun around and faced her, watching as her face changed from smug and high and mighty to surprised and I thought I could see a hint of fear which made me smile just a bit as my fist quickly jabbed out and punched her in the eye before she had a chance to defend herself.

As my ears roared with the anger I felt, I didn't hear Owen suddenly shout my name. "Don't throw a punch at me if you can't defend yourself. I might not look like it but I've been through A LOT of fights and this one isn't anywhere near the worst!" I said loudly as I clenched my fists waiting for her to get up so that I could knock her down again, I would never hit someone who was already on the ground, because as angry as I was, I still fought fair, something Kathy had never learned to do as she swung her leg and hit mine hard to knock me to the ground as I felt the back of my head collide with the hard ground stunning me. That gave her enough time to get to her feet as I quickly jumped back up onto mine, although dizzy and feeling a little light headed at the moment from the blow it wasn't going to stop me. There was one thing that would though.

I felt a big frame wrap around me as a shoulder blocked my line of sight. Panting as anger and adrenalin rushed through my veins I could barely make out a comforting voice trying to calm me, slowly it broke through the roar of anger that filled my ears as I felt one hand gently stroking the back of my head and another arm wrapped around my waist.

"Jewels calm down, you need to calm down. You can't let her get to you, just calm down, you're okay now." A strong comforting male voice whispered in my ear, as the anger and adrenalin slowly ebbed away I realized what had just happened and listened now to Hayden's voice in the background talking to Kathy. I gave a low groan as I squeezed my eyes together knowing that even if Kathy had thrown the first punch I shouldn't have returned it.

"Owen…" I managed to say in a low voice as my eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry… I just… I couldn't control it… she… she got to me." I tried to explain as best I could without starting to cry, he had to be thinking I was bipolar at the moment. I needed a hug, a friend… and his love right now, and that's what I was getting as I wrapped my arms around his waist in a small hug. I felt him squeeze slightly in comfort.

"Owen… come here for a second please." I heard Hayden's voice call out as the blacksmith released me and held my shoulders.

"Stay here, okay… I'll be back after we straighten this out. Just… stay here… I'll walk you home." He spoke in a low tone as his name was called again. As he walked over I noticed Kathy with her hand over her eye which in the fading light you could barely make out a bruise starting to form. As bad as it sounds I felt a little bit of satisfaction at the fact that I got one good swing at her.

Watching the situation unfold before me, it didn't seem to make sense. I watched as Hayden spoke to Owen as Kathy glared over at me, a little smirk lifting the corner of her mouth before her eyes widened and her hand dropped from her eye as it hung at her side. I watched anger form on her face and a hand quickly come across Owen's face, I winced as I saw this and wondered what had just happened. After that Kathy stalked off with her hands clenched into fists at her side as Owen called after her and then ran his hands through his hair when she wouldn't listen as he turned his attention to Hayden who shook his head and looked like he gently thanked the boy as he turned to go after his daughter.

Owen walked over to me with his hands tucked deep into his front pockets as he walked up to me and managed a small smile as he held out his hand to help me up. "Come on, let's get you home, it's been a rough day." He said as I hesitantly took his hand.

"I feel like I should apologize to Renee and Toby… I hope I didn't ruin their wedding." I mumbled feeling guilt well up in my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, you walked out, it was the right thing you could do. Renee actually asked me to go after you when she saw Kathy leave. She's not mad at you, and you didn't ruin anything." He assured me gently as we started to walk.

It was all silence on the way to my home I wanted to ask what had happened but every time I opened my mouth to speak I couldn't form the words I wanted so we just remained silent until we got to my farm as I watched my animals gaze in the dusk filled land. Looking over to him I made myself give a small smile. "Thank you Owen… I appreciate you walking me home." I murmured as I stretched up on my tip toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek before we parted ways as I walked inside and shut the door quietly behind me, wishing that this day would turn out better as I looked down at the slightly faded red stain now… the dress hadn't been cheap, and I sprung for it for Renee's wedding, as well as hoping I could wear it for other similar events, after all, not everyone had gotten married yet, but now it was ruined. "Great all that money for a dress I can only wear once…" I sighed softly as I began to get undressed and into my regular clothes so that I could put the animals away, it was then that I realized Owen still had my gloves tucked in his back pocket. Sighing slightly I knew I'd have to go face him eventually as I hung up the dress until I figured out what to do with it. Well there was always tonight to think about what my next step was, as I glanced outside at my grazing animals I managed a small smile glad that the snow had subsided for the day, at least that was one good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Together  
A knock sounded loudly on my door the next morning as I stood looking out the side window at my farm sipping a cup of coffee loaded with enough sweetener to choke a horse. Glancing over at the door I arched a brow as I set the cup down on the small foot table in front of my couch and walked over opening it. I was surprised to see standing in front of me the feminine features of Julius the local jeweler's apprentice. "Um g-good morning?" I spoke in a not so certain tone as the man looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Morning Jewels! Owen told me that you had a little issue with your dress yesterday. Would you be so kind as to let me try to get that nasty old stain out? I'm just warning you I won't take no as an answer! Since that's one of Candace's lovely designs it shouldn't be tossed aside because of something like THAT." He spoke in a sing song voice until the end as I winced slightly at the high pitch he could manage.

"Um… sure, if you think you can get the stain out go ahead. It's red though and I know how hard it is to get red stains out of light colored fabric." I responded grabbing the dress from where I had hung it up and laid it on the table for him to get a better look at. If I had any energy left to be angry at Kathy for ruining it I would, but the satisfaction of the night before was squashing any anger I had developed.

"Oh how dreadful! It's a good thing Owen explained it wasn't your fault or I'd lecture you about being so clumsy! Oh speaking of dear Owen he requested that I return these to you. The silly man left them in his pocket last night by mistake." Julius smiled sweetly handing me the gloves that went with the dress. I took them and forced a smile, I was hoping to go pick them up myself in order to apologize to him for punching his girlfriend last night.

"Thank you." I murmured as I looked down at the gloves, one of them had something stuck inside of it. Gently with my index and middle finger I pulled out the object to discover a note that looked quickly written with its loopy handwriting scratched on.

_Meet me at Alan's Tree tomorrow night at 7pm. I'm sorry I can't ask in person at the moment.  
Please just come. I'll see you there. - Owen_

Glancing up to Julius as I finished reading the small note I wondered if it was a trick and actually written by Julius… but somehow I got the feeling he couldn't disguise his hand writing THAT well.

"Dear dear… Jewels honey? You don't mind if I take the dress with me do you? I'll need the arsenal of things back at my home to get this nasty stain to disappear. I'd really love you if you'd give me a shot at this. Like I said I won't take no as an answer." He looked over to me and I gave my shoulders a small shrug, my mind lingering on the note in my hands.

"You can do whatever you think will work Julius, if you can get it out you're a real lifesaver." I looked to him and tilted my head as a bright smile crossed his features.

"Wonderful darling! I shall have this dress perfect again in no time! I'll return it as soon as I can. Ciao!" He said disappearing in a flurry of fabric out the door as I was left standing in my lonely little "cabin" as I called it in the winter pondering the note yet. Sighing softly I decided all I could do was wait until tomorrow to go venture out and see what was going on.

I shivered slightly in the cold darkness as I made my way to Alan's Tree. It was a bitter cold night as the stars glistened beautifully in their velvet black blanket like diamonds encrusted into the fabric of night. I smiled slightly until a bitter chill wind swept past me causing me to shiver and breath gently into my gloved hands. Even being as dressed as I could be I was still freezing as I made my way to Alan's Tree.

Once beneath the bare branches I stood and looked around feeling like I had been a fool to even show up here.

"Hey… you did come." A familiar voice spoke behind me as I looked over my shoulder at Owen who was dressed in his normal clothing not looking a bit cold like I was.

"Yeah… I almost thought it was a trick someone was playing on me." I admitted managing a small smile at him.

"Oh… sorry. I guess it would have been better to ask you in person but I wasn't sure if you'd listen to me if I did show up." He looked away kind of embarrassed at the situation. I blinked my eyes at him shocked for a moment before managing a small smile.

"So why am I here?" I asked now wanting to get to the point as I stood there shivering slightly from the chill. He tilted his head and blinked at me as if it should have been obvious, I felt kind of stupid standing there not knowing what it was that I was here for. I looked away hoping he would answer my question soon so that I'd stop feeling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry… I thought you knew that tonight was the Starry Night Festival. Otherwise I would have said something in the note." He was still looking at me in the same way as I blushed averting my gaze out of embarrassment that I had forgotten.

"B-but… why invite me? What about Kath…"

"Jewels… listen don't question me, I invited you to enjoy this with me not Kathy… now why not sit down and let's enjoy the show instead of slinging questions left and right." He suggested cutting me off as we sat down beneath Alan's tree and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. This moment felt right, and the guy I was with felt right. "Look a shooting star… why not close your eyes and make a wish?" He whispered softly looking over at me, returning the gaze with one of my own I nodded my head slightly and closed my eyes.

"_I wish to stay this happy if it's possible… I wish to stay with…Owen." _I felt my smile drop slightly but let the sadness pass, it was supposed to be a happy time. Opening my eyes I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at Owen who was leaning towards me with eyes averted and in his extended reach was a bright blue feather.

"T-t-this… this is for you… i-if you'll take it…" his eyes flicked over to me as his face turned several shades of red before settling on one that matched his hair color. I felt my heart stop in my chest as my jaw dropped while I looked from the blue feather to Owen and then back.

"Owen are you…"

"Proposing? Yes Jewels… I-I am."

"Actually I was going to ask if you're crazy. Owen for over a season now we haven't really spoken or had a civil conversation. What… what made you decide to propose to me when you've been with Kathy?" I knew I shouldn't have been so logical about the situation but I NEEDED to know what changed, what made him propose to me of all people… although from what I gathered from his journal is that he hadn't stopped thinking about me the entire time but… I didn't want him to know that I had looked through it. I looked and winced slightly as he went to pull the feather back before my small hands grasped his big ones as I plucked the feather from his grasp. "I never said no. But before I say yes I need an answer." I spoke in a gentle tone as my brown eyes met him while my gloved hands gently stroked up the vein of the feather as I waited. I watched as he blinked his eyes at me before leaning back against the tree and staring skywards.

"The truth is… the longer I was with Kathy, the more I realized I missed you, even if what she had said was true… I'm crazy about you Jewels. I know it's a little forward but being subtle really isn't my thing. Almost all the time I was with Kathy I spent thinking about you. About how much I missed hanging out with you, and hearing your voice, getting to look at your eyes, and smell the scent that you have. As nuts as I probably sound right now it's all true. But… I knew you were hurt… and I knew that I did it… and I didn't think you'd take me back so I stayed with Kathy to try to drowned out the pain, although it didn't work that well…" I listened as Owen spoke, and he did indeed sound a bit nuts to me, but I couldn't hold it against him because as I thought back on it, I realized that I was the same way, I wanted to feel his touch, smell his scent, and feel him near me. I looked at the feather as my fingers toyed with it gently before looking up to see Owen staring intently at me from his spot… "So what do you say?"

"Owen… nothing would make me happier then to be with you, as long as you're absolutely positive I'm the one you want." I responded smiling at the man as he rolled over and crawled across the snow until we were face to face with the tips of our noses touching. I could smell the masculine scent that wafted from him as I closed my eyes trying to collect my scrambled thoughts.

"Juliet Harrow I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't 100% absolutely positively in love with you. If I need to beg for your forgiveness for my mistake I will, just as long as you will be mine and love me as much as I love you." He spoke in a low tone as his eyes glazed over slightly in seriousness as I sat there forcing myself to breath as I stared at his eyes. It was the first time I had ever, EVER seen Owen so serious in my almost three years of knowing the man. As I leaned forward and locked my lips with his it was the only response I could think of as I felt one of his arms snake behind my back to support me as we were both lowered gently onto the snowy ground. I could feel a familiar heat rush through my body as his own rested atop of mine, forcing my hands to push against his chest to raise him away from me as I looked at him with eyes wide. He looked down at me worried, and I knew I had to explain a bit, it was just something that had been instilled in me while growing up. Things shouldn't happen before marriage, it's bad luck.

"O-Owen… I-I do love you and I accept your proposal but… but…I just need… I need to do this right, for myself. I know it seems weird and probably old fashioned but I can't let anything happen below the belt until after we're married… I… I can't explain the reasoning … but… will you accept that?" I asked feeling my cheeks flushed and my body warm with desire but my subconscious wouldn't let me act upon it. As he looked down at me, confusion written across his face he rolled over to the side and rested his head in his hand as he looked at me.

"I'll accept whatever you ask for. I didn't know I was pushing too hard. Please tell me if and when I do… I just… I've never met a girl on this island who had believed in something like that, but I love you and want you to know that I respect you… and what you believe." he stared at me as I sat up quickly and hugged my knees to my chest to keep the warm in.

"I… have good reasons for why I believe it. I'm sorry but it's just something that I think is proper." I looked over to him apologetically. He smiled and sat up pulling me against him so that I could rest on his shoulder as we watched the rest of the starry night festival in content silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Informing

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling early the next morning silently pondering the end of the evening the night before.

_Owen offered to walk me home… as we arrived at my house I turned to look at him with a happy smile on my face, despite the situation that occurred I was still having the best night of my life. "So… who are we going to tell?" I asked tilting my head at him feeling the butterflies in my stomach flutter gently._

"_Well I know for sure I have to tell my family… I'm not sure if you'll tell yours." He responded tilting his head at me. I gently chewed on my lip… I wasn't sure how MY parents would react considering my mother's views on marriage._

"_I'll let them know, although I don't know if it will make a difference or not."_

"_We'll have to tell the mayor too so that he can set a date for us… I'm not sure who else you want to tell. I will warn you in case you don't know… word spreads quick in this little town so you and I can both expect Kathy to find out one way or another… I don't think she's going to be too happy." He sighed glancing at the ground as I nodded my head._

"_Yeah I kind of figured that one... I only hope I'm not forced to throw another punch. My temper is horrible just to warn you, when she came up and blindsided me… well I wasn't able to control what happened."_

"_That's why I was there, you seemed okay after I got a hold of you." He smiled slightly looking down at me as I gave a little chuckle and blushed slightly._

"_I'm glad you were… I don't like my temper getting out of control like it did." I felt that bad feeling return as a little frown invaded my features before Owen tilted my head up to look at him before gently leaning forward and brushing his lips over mine sending my stomach butterflies into a tizzy._

"_It happens to everyone… and Kathy wasn't exactly being mature about everything… go get some sleep Juliet… we have a busy day tomorrow." He smiled and me a turned on his heel heading back to the blacksmith's leaving me standing there smiling after him._

I sighed smiling slightly… I wasn't the kind of person to rub something into someone else's face but… it felt so good to know I would get Owen instead of Kathy getting him. I stretched and looked out my window knowing that it was time to get up and get ready. Owen and I… we had a busy day ahead of us.

As I took care of my animals I pondered silently how I was going to tell my parents. I wasn't sure if it was better if I sent a letter to both of them or simply just called. I figured that over the phone would be a little more personal and not make it seem like I hated them. "Alright I guess… I call them then…" I murmured as I watered the few crops that I had as the chilly air of winter brushed past me.

I walked inside and sat down staring at the phone… it had been some time since I had contacted my family… I think half a year. My mom probably wasn't going to be too thrilled to talk to me then again I knew where the conversation was going and that was going to be towards money… I knew she loved me but sometimes I thought her greed got the better of her.

"Hello this is Arletta speaking."

"Hi mom it's Juliet."

"Oh hello darling! It's been ages since we've talked! How are you doing?"

"Oh pretty good, I've been keeping busy with work… and… I've got some news for you."

"Oh really? What is it dear?"

"W-well… I'm getting… I'm getting… m-married mom."

"…"

"Mom… are you still there?"

"Y-yes sweetie. That's… that's wonderful news! Tell me, is he good looking? Rich?" why did that always have to come up…

"Well mom… he is good looking in my opinion yes. He's a blacksmith so not rich no, and honestly the only person I would consider rich on the island would be the mayor's son."

"Well why didn't you go for him instead?"

"Mom… Gill and I… don't really see eye to eye, we don't get along and I'm not going to chase after someone just for money. I need love too."

I listened as she sighed.

"You're just like your father, all romantic and little sense… well dear send me a picture of my future son in law, you know me, I'm always busy so I don't know if I'll make it to the wedding or not but I'll try."

"Thanks mom I'll send you a picture of Owen… Mom, I love you."

"Uh huh, good bye sweet heart, take care." *click*

I sighed softly and frowned at the phone, I couldn't help feeling just a little bit depressed as I sighed and stretched slightly before picking up the phone again to call my dad, at least I knew our conversation would go better. He and I usually got along well.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad it's Juliet."

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. Farming's keeping me a lot busier than I thought."

"Heh yeah that's one job that's definitely very physical."

"Hey dad… I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well… I'm getting married to a guy from Waffle Island."

"Oh! Congratulations honey! Have you told your mother yet?"

"Uh, yeah I just got off the phone with her. You know how mom is."

"In other words you aren't marrying for money but for love right?"

"Yeah, she sounded a little disappointed but I know Owen will take good care of me, he's a good guy."

"I'm happy for you Juliet."

"Dad… would you be willing to walk me down the aisle?" I felt my face blush brightly, it was the only thing I would ask of him.

"Juliet…Let me know when it is and I'll try to make it out there just for you alright?"

"Thanks daddy… I love you."

"I love you too kiddo, take care and keep me updated." *click*

Well the hardest part for me was done and over with, now it came to Owen's family… I wasn't sure how Ramsey was going to react, I already knew that Chloe would be over excited about it. As I walked back out the door I turned just in time to see Owen making his way over to me at a quick jog, as soon as he reached me I felt his strong hands grab my waist and lift me up spinning me around before setting me back on the ground and giving me a gentle hug. I giggled slightly, having not been this happy in months.

"Well… I'm glad to see you too Owen." I smiled stretching up to give him a kiss as I felt his warm lips press against mine.

"That's good because I almost thought I had been dreaming last night." He gave a slight laugh as his hands were placed on the small of my back before he released me to look for something in his coat. "I have something for you… I'm hoping that you'll still accept it." He said grinning as he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. In his hand he held the ruby necklace from my birthday, I blinked at the little gem feeling my eyes water slightly. However looking closely at it I blinked my eyes in surprise. It wasn't exactly the same necklace, the gem in this one, crafted with such great care, was in the shape of a beautiful rose. "I redid the gem, Mira and Julius helped me craft it, but the design was done by me. I knew I'd give this to you some day, even if I wasn't sure if we were together." My hands were clasped over my mouth as I looked at it while Owen spoke to me. Turning around in my daze I lifted my hair so that he could place the chain around my neck.

I turned to look at him and watched as his face turned red as he glanced away with a soft grunt as if pushing something down. Tilting my head at him I frowned. "Owen?"

"How is it that you get more and more beautiful? You make it so hard for me to keep my hands off you Jewels. I hope you know that." He looked at me with as a smile lifted the corner of his lips.

I covered my mouth to suppress a small giggle as he spoke. There wasn't anything wrong with touching, it's just what it lead to that I wanted to avoid… for now. "Well let's go tell your family, I already spoke to mine, I'll have to wait and see where it goes." I smiled holding out my small hand for his as we began walking.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" I winced slightly rubbing my ear that was now ringing. Thanks to Chloe I didn't think we'd have too many people left to tell after that. She was sitting there practically bouncing up and down as she ran over and put a death grip on my waist giving me a tight hug. Looking to Owen I chuckled slightly as his face held an embarrassed look as he rubbed the back of his head. Ramsey gave a laugh as he smiled to Owen.

"Well just as Chloe said, congratulations you two, I'm glad you finally figured things out Owen." Ramsey smiled warmly at the two of us.

"Oh yes congratulations! This means that this is done just in time. It took all my skill and knowledge of fabric and Candace's help of course but your dress is perfect once more." Julius spoke in a sign song voice as he held up the shimmering silver gown in its perfect state again. I smiled happily almost to tears as I saw it, and unable to resist as I broke free of Chloe I walked over and hugged the odd guy tightly.

"Thank you soooo much for getting rid of that stain, I was worried I'd never be able to wear this again!"

"Oh no no no sweetie there's no way I'd let that happen, it's such a beautiful design I couldn't bare it if it couldn't be seen again." Julius giggled as he patted my head lightly and placed the dress in my arms. Well at least that was taken care of. I had my wedding dress, well with a few modifications of course it would be perfect. I looked to Owen as a small smile bloomed across my face into a full out grin, I hadn't been this happy in so long it almost hurt. Now we had just one more person to talk to before everything was set up. Our next visit was the Town Hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Best Day of my Life

I stood looking into a mirror at my own unrecognizable reflection in the Tailor Shop where I was getting ready to marry the man of my dreams, the guy who meant everything to me and more, the guy who… caused these damn butterflies that I felt in my stomach threatening to make me sick. I hoped that I wouldn't be green by the time we got there, and I hoped that this nervousness I felt would settle to the back of my mind, I was the happiest girl in the world today… so what did I have to be nervous about?

"Oh Juliet you look gorgeous! But… are you sure we can't pry that necklace from you? I think it's a little tacky to wear neck jewelry with the neck cut you have." Luna commented tapping her foot as she eyes the little ruby gem that hung gently on my upper chest.

"That's one thing I won't let you touch Luna. The necklace means too much to me for me to not wear it on my wedding day. Besides I'm caving in to all your other requests and opinions. Be grateful I'm not putting up more of a fight." I commented shooting a glance at the young girl who rolled her eyes at me as I looked back at myself in the mirror. In all honesty her sewing skills may not be up to par but her fashion ideas… well they were good and thankfully she knew me well enough to not go overboard. There I stood with the dress sweeping gently against the floor in the back while it came up to just below my knees in the front. The spaghetti straps had been replaced with a thicker material to create a halter top dress. I had passed up the gloves for this occasion since Owen always claimed that he loved to see and feel my bare hands and the headband had been replaced with a shimmering one as it kept my hair back.  
I wore very little make up just enough to accent the natural beauty I had especially on this day as I saw my reflection practically glowing with happiness.

This was the look I held as my father walked me down the aisle, I hadn't seen my mother yet, and I wasn't holding my breath that she would magically appear… although I shouldn't rule out miracles too quickly. As we reached the alter I looked to my dad and gave him a hug before he pulled back and smiled at me then looked to Owen. "You better take good care of her, son."

Owen blinked his eyes feeling a little intimidated even if the man was a good foot shorter than him. "Y-yes sir!" he said as my dad gave a nod and then sat down in his seat in the front row. Owen looked to me and took my hands in his a bit nervously as I smiled gently at him.

"Don't mind dad… I am his baby girl after all." I whispered in a soft tone. Owen just managed a small smile as he looked at me, I think he was too preoccupied with the moment to even care how my dad had acted.

"Do you take Juliet to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, with all my heart." He responded looking down at me as I held back the tears of happiness I could feel welling up in my eyes, and I feared my voice was going to crack with those tears as the Mayor looked to me.

"Do you take Owen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I…I do, with all my heart… I do." I stumbled over the words as I held down a soft sob that threatened to escape.

The words didn't have time to escape the Mayor's words as I watched Owen lean towards me, his hand gently cupping the back of my head as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Feeling his lips meet mine, one hand gently rested against his chest while the other upon his waist as I savored the taste of his lips against mine, enjoying their softness, while I started to crave more. The moment was too beautiful to come to an end and I wish it wouldn't have had to. Pulling away my tear filled brown eyes looked into his as I smiled happily. "I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you too, and I always will."

I pulled away knowing that now wasn't the time to keep kissing him as much as I wanted to, so I looked out at the small crowd that gathered for our wedding and smiled to everyone before my eyes came to a stop on someone standing in the doorway of the church.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as my mom leaned against the door frame and smiled at me gently dabbing the corner of her eyes. As tears slowly slid down my cheeks I realized that miracles were possible no matter how unlikely they seemed. Today was truly the best day of my life, and the beginning of a new life for not just me… but for us.


End file.
